Users have recently been provided with various electronic devices, and there has recently been widespread use of electronic devices that can provide users with various contents while being carried, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMP), and electronic books. Such electronic devices not only have wireless transmitting/receiving functions, but also various integrated functions, such as pictures, music, moving pictures, multimedia, and games. A display portion is provided on the front surface of such an electronic device such that the above multi-functions can be used, and, in the case of a recent electronic device referred to as a smartphone, the entire front surface of the electronic device is configured as a large display portion that responds to touches.
Furthermore, as the electronic devices become compact and lightweight, users carry them with their hands, store them in their pockets or bags and use them on the move; as a result, there is a constant danger of loss and fracture resulting from storage and carriage. Therefore, various types of covers (hereinafter, referred to as “protection covers”) have been mounted and used to safely protect the electronic devices.
For example, there is a type of protection cover that surrounds and covers only the edge of the exterior of an electronic device of the back surface thereof, and there also exists a flip cover-type protection cover. In the case of the type of protection cover that surrounds and covers only the edge of the exterior of an electronic device or the back surface thereof, the display portion side is exposed such that the user can instantly use the display portion of the electronic device, and the edge of the exterior of the electronic device or the back surface thereof is covered. In the case of the flip-type protection cover, a front cover and a back cover are provided such that both the front and back surfaces of the electronic device can be covered, and the front cover is rotatably connected to the back cover. Accordingly, the front cover rotates with regard to the back cover and is folded/unfolded such that the display portion of the electronic device is exposed/covered.
Meanwhile, a user of an electronic device may have some inconvenience when watching the screen on the display portion. When the user wants to use a multimedia function, for example, reproducing a moving picture, during a long trip, he/she needs to keep holding the electronic device to watch the moving picture.